Katsumi Jirokanta
Katsumi Jirokanta is the 18 year old Protector of the Tsukisama Family, Leader of the Eritotasukufosu Tsukisama (Tsukisama Elite Task Force) and son of Fujin, Japanese God of Wind. He has a close relationship with Hikari and Hikaru Utausawa along with Moka and Sora Tsukisama. He was born on July 11, 1994. Background Katsumi was born on July 11, 1994 to Aki Jirokanta. Aki was a close friend of Kiyoko Tsukisama, head of the Tsukisama clan. After Katsumi was born, Aki's funds depleted greatly until she was bankrupt. Kiyoko found out about this and offered to raise her debt, but at the price that Katsumi be trained as the protector of the Tsukisamas. Aki was relucant, but took the offer. Katsumi stayed with his mother for a few years until he was 5, where he was given to Kiyoko. Kiyoko took Katsumi and immediatly gave him to a master Samurai from the older days. The Samurai trained Katsumi, whipped him, and overall cared for him until Katsumi was as strong as he could be. Katsumi, when his training was complete, was thrown into the Tsukisama Guards, where he eventually became Captain at age 12. Katsumi then knew where his loyalties lied and tried to train to his very hardest to become an elite guard. During his training, Kiyoko gave Katsumi Hikari to train in combat. At that time, the two became close. When Katsumi was 15, he was whisked away to Camp Fujin by Kiyoko, who knew that he was a Demi-God. At age 16, Katsumi joined the Eritotasukufosu. Recently, when Katsumi became 17, he became leader of the Eritotasukufosu Tsukisama. Personality Katsumi is usually quiet in the presense of his superiors unless spoken to. When not around, he is shy and kind, but also cold and stern. He is a natural born leader, and fiercely trains himself to his limit. Around Hikari, he's stern and strict, also very intellegent due to her "annoyance" to him. Truely, he fell in love with her during their training. Katsumi's a bit of a gamer also, and hates being lazy and people who are lazy. Appearance Katsumi has long purple hair that reaches his waist. He keeps his hair in a ponytail that makes him look a bit girlish. Katsumi has purple eyes that look like eggplants and his face and body is handsome and graceful. His nails are painted purple, a request by a young noble from the clan that he commonly plays with, and he usually wears a white kimono with his katana on his back. Katsumi is 6'5. Weapons *Kaze no Shukufu- ''Wind Blessing, ''given to him as a gift from his mother on his 13th birthday, blessed by his father. It's a imperial steel katana. Abilites *Air Manipulation- "Users can manipulate air molecules to create winds of any strength, including tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs. They are able to generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes." *Air Generation- "The user can generate air and winds of varying intensity." *Razor Wind- "The user is able to use air itself to slice objects, focusing a current of wind, or in some cases sound, to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the caster launches at foes. Although this attack does usually slashing damage, some users are able to focus it into single piercing stab like immaterial bullet." *Enhanced Swordsmanship- "Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cut through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows the users to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon to suit their needs in combat." * Enhanced Combat- "User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry." Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Japanese Demigods